Skateboard of Apology
by Exotos135
Summary: Marco buys a skateboard as an apology gift to someone he hurt not long ago. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Daron Nefcy and Disney XD do.**

**Note: I...haven't really seen "Cheer up Star", which is the episode that gave me the idea. It hasn't even premiered yet, it will in the 13th of this month, I just read a sentence that said Marco broke a skateboard and BOOM! I got the idea.**

**Now, with that out of the way, enjoy the fic.**

* * *

**(Echo Creek, Skateboard Store)**

In a particularly boring day at the store, the man behind the counter was cleaning the stand using a wet sponge. The mentioned stand was transparent and it showed some helmets underneath it, and there were dozens of hundreds of different types of skateboards on shelves nearby. Then again, what do you expect in a skateboard store?

And then, someone opened the doors and went inside as the bell rang and got the man's attention. He stopped cleaning the stand, put away the sponge and adjusted his glasses to see a teenager, Marco Diaz, looking around the store.

The boy eyed the hundreds of skateboard with narrowed eyes, passing several minutes doing nothing but stare at the mentioned skateboards. He eventually stopped when he saw a skateboard with a slightly familiar design: it had a sea/green color scheme separated in two with a wavy line, a heart drawn underneath it and four orange wheels.

Having taken interest in the skateboard, the teenager walked to the counter and got the man's attention. "How much for that skateboard?"

"10 dollars." answered the man. "So, why do you need this skateboard?"

"I need it for something personal." Marco started as he handed the man the money. "I did something wrong, hurt a friend of mine...I want to see if I can at least fix some of the damage before it's too late."

The man grabbed the money, grabbed the skateboard and handed it to the teenager, who took it and checked it for a moment before he gave the man a smile. The man took off his hat and returned the smile.

After that, Marco turned to the door and walked to it, getting out of the store and taking a deep breath before running away.

**(Echo Creek Skate Park)**

Marco entered the park and hid the skateboard behind his back. He looked around the area in search for Jackie, which he managed to find sitting near one of the ramps with a really depressed look on her face. Seeing that, Marco loudly waved his hands and called for the girl as he ran towards her...

And then, he remembered that he was in a skate park!

So when Jackie turned, what she saw was Marco dodging various skateboarders that skated by with a look of excitement in their faces. Marco jumped, ran, shook and even high-fived one of the skateboarders as he dodged them for the skateboard's dear life, all while Jackie clutched her stomach and laughed out loud.

By the time Marco had dodged all skateboarders and reached Jackie, he was sweating and panting like a dog on a sunny days, his legs shook quite weakly and he looked like he would collapse at any moment.

The girl laughed a bit and clapped once Marco got near her. "That was quite a show you put there, Marco." Jackie immediately realized Marco was tired when he opened his mouth to speak, only to fall down and hit the ramp. "Why don't you sit down? You deserve it."

Marco got up, nodded in response and turned and sat near the skateboard-less girl. Jackie patted his back and brushed his hair with a sympathetic smile as Marco recovered his breath, reaching for the skateboard and handing it to Jackie once he got enough breath.

The girl, at first, looked around and then pointed at herself, earning a nod from Marco in response. Jackie grabbed the skateboard and inspected each part of it, seeing more and more how creepily similar it was to her original skateboard, as Marco started to talk.

"It's an apology gift for what happened earlier." Marco said with a melancholic tone. "I was having a bad day, things got out of control and your skateboard was affected as well. I apologize for breaking your skateboard, I hope you can forgive me."

Jackie continued to inspect the skateboard as Marco sighed one last time and turned away. Once she had finished checking the skateboard, she put it on the ground, frowned as she turned and leaned closer to Marco...

...And then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Apology accepted." and then she got up before adding, "Or, at the very least, I accept the skateboard."

Marco raised an eyebrow once he heard the addition. "You wanna test it?"

The skateboarder narrowed her eyes, took out her helmet from nowhere, put it on and quickly made her way up the ramp. Once she was at the top, she felt the wind blow on her face and she looked down to see the steep ride she would be in for. She then turned to Marco, who got off the ramp and was waving his hand.

"You read my mind, Marco!"

Jackie got on the skateboard and went down the ramp, speeding up and doing a flip once she was high in the air, followed by some spins as she fell and returned to the lamp. The girl put on some poses on the skateboard as the skateboarders took notice and ran to watch the show, some looking more and more excited as Jackie did more and more skateboard stunts with a wide smile on her face.

As she once again went up, Jackie glanced at Marco and gave him a pleased smile and thumbs up, which Marco quite happily returned. The girl got up higher than before, did a few stunts as the she got high enough that the sun was behind her-not literally, but you get the idea-and she managed to land at the top of the ramp safely, raise her hand and give everybody a smile and thumbs up as the skateboarders cheered in excitement.

The teenager decided to continue, and a long time passed before Jackie finally finished, got off the ramp and returned to Marco, who looked quite impressed. "Yep, it works perfectly." Jackie gave Marco a sincere smile. "Thanks for the skateboard, Marco."

The girl got on her new skateboard and rode off to another ramp nearby while Marco watched. The boy mused, "No problem, Jackie" as he silently waved goodbye and saw her having fun with the other skateboarders, who engage in a big hug with her once they see the new skateboard.

With his work done, Marco sighed and went to the exit, dodging some more skateboarders for his dear life on the way there.

**The End**


End file.
